Di Sudut Jalan
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Tujuh hari sudah, dan untuk ketujuh kalinya, ia menemukan pemuda itu berdiri di tempat yang sama; di sebuah sudut jalan di depan tiang lampu di dekat halte bus. Tidak bergeming, tidak mengatakan apa pun walau beberapa orang bertanya; hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar lalu menggeleng. AU. Light Shonen-ai.


**Di Sudut Jalan**

**Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

Tujuh hari sudah, dan untuk ketujuh kalinya, ia menemukan pemuda itu berdiri di tempat yang sama; di sebuah sudut jalan di depan tiang lampu di dekat halte bus. Tidak bergeming, tidak mengatakan apa pun walau beberapa orang bertanya; hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar lalu menggeleng. Pemuda itu akan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seolah tengah berada di dunianya sendiri.

Dan ia akan melihat pemuda itu duduk di pagar pembatas jalan. Kakinya bergelayut ke depan dan ke belakang. Kedua tangan mencengkeram sandaran dari besi yang catnya sudah mulai mengelupas.

Seperti orang bodoh, pikirnya saat pertama kali melihat sosok itu.

Ia mengamati, dari tempat duduknya, cukup lama. Sepasang mata oniksnya sesekali menyipit. Ada keinginan untuk mendekati sosok itu. Tapi seperti tujuh hari terakhir, ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Ia hanya akan mengamati, tidak lebih, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ditatapnya pemuda itu. Helaian rambut pirangnya sekarang tampak tidak lagi secerah hari pertama. Kusam dan tertutup debu serta kotoran dari jalan. Tapi mata itu, sepasang iris biru cerah, tampak masih sama. Kedua mata tersebut teredar ke sekeliling; melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang melintas. Tampak sesekali leher kecokelatan itu terjulur. Ada ekspresi senang yang terukir di wajah itu. Tapi ekspresi tersebut dengan cepat berubah menjadi kekecewaan.

Ia tidak tahu siapa atau apa yang membuat ekspresi itu berubah. Namun satu hal yang diketahuinya, pemuda berambut pirang itu seperti tengah menunggu seseorang.

Seseorang yang entah kapan akan muncul.

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuhnya mengamati si pirang. Ia akan duduk di tempatnya yang biasa; di kursi di meja sebuah kafe kecil di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke tempat pemuda itu berada. Secangkir kopi hitam menemani bersama sepiring _pastry_. Kedua mata oniksnya tidak bergerak mengamati pemuda itu; menunggu apa yang mungkin terjadi. Tidak ada yang menunggunya di rumah membuatnya tidak harus memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk pulang.

Akan tetapi, hari ini ada sedikit yang berbeda. Langit hari ini mendung, Awan gelap menggantung di udara; bergulung-gulung dan setiap saat bersiap akan menumpahkan isinya. Tidak jarang pejalan kaki mempercepat langkah mereka untuk menghindari hujan yang akan turun. Untuk segera sampai di rumah mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda itu. Seperti orang bodoh, anak tersebut duduk di tempatnya yang sama. Mata biru besar itu memandang ke sekeliling. Tidak jauh dari sana, sebuah bus mendekat. Pemuda itu seketika berdiri, menunggu dengan raut wajah gembira sembari menatap orang-orang yang turun dari bus. Matanya tidak lepas memandang setiap penumpang yang turun dari dalam bus.

Sekali lagi ia melihat kekecewaan di wajah sosok itu begitu penumpang terakhir turun dan bus kembali berjalan menjauhi halte.

Dan pemuda itu kembali duduk di pagar pembatas, menunggu; seolah kekecewaan itu tidak pernah ada.

Seolah hal itu hanyalah sebuah fase tertentu.

... .. . .. ...

Tetes hujan pertama jatuh ke bumi, diikuti tetes-tetes lainnya yang berukuran jauh lebih besar, menghantam permukaan tanah tanpa belas kasihan. Aroma khas mulai tercium walau ia sedang duduk di balik sebuah jendela besar di dalam kafe yang nyaman. Dilihatnya orang-orang yang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi pemuda itu masih duduk di sana. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sebuah payung yang disandarkan di sampingnya seolah hanya sebuah pajangan yang tidak akan digunakan dalam waktu dekat.

Beberapa orang yang melintas melemparkan tatapan heran sekaligus seperti mengejek. Sosok itu tidak terlihat memedulikan apa pun. Ia sungguh ingin mengejek dan bila perlu meneriaki si pirang tentang kebodohannya. Siapa yang mau menghabiskan waktu berada di luar di saat hujan turun dengan deras? Yeah, mungkin anak itu adalah satu-satunya.

Decak pelan meluncur dari bibirnya. Sikap si pirang membuatnya agak kesal. Ia mendorong cangkir berisi kopi yang sudah dingin, membayar pesanannya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tangannya segera menyambar payung hitam yang sebelumnya ia bawa lalu membukanya selebar mungkin. Langkah kakinya mantap, berjalan menuju ke arah pemuda bodoh itu berada.

Sepasang mata biru menatapnya, setengah terkejut dan bingung. Tidak ada ekspresi apa pun yang ia perlihatkan sekarang. Tidak, seorang Uchiha tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. Ia hanya memilih berdiri dengan satu tangan menaungi dirinya dan pemuda itu sementara tangannya yang bebas dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Apa kau bodoh?" tanyanya.

Sosok itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh sebelum menggeleng sembari kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Rambut pirang yang biasanya mencuat ke segala arah kini basah dan menutupi hampir seluruh pandangan pemuda itu. Baru disadarinya ada tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi si pirang. Semakin terlihat jelas saat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu kalau bukan bodoh, mengapa kau duduk di bawah guyuran hujan, huh?"

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa dan berkata, "Aku hanya sedang menunggu ayahku. Dia seharusnya akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku membawakan payung untuknya."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun," ujarnya. "Bahkan sejak seminggu terakhir aku tidak melihat _siapapun_ yang kautunggu. Kau hanya akan duduk di sini seperti orang bodoh. Berjam-jam sampai menjelang malam. Lalu kau akan pergi begitu saja dan kembali keesokan harinya di saat yang sama. Datang, menunggu, dan pergi."

Kedua mata biru itu sempat melebar sejenak. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" pemuda itu bertanya. "Apa... apa kau sedang menguntitku, _Ojisan_?"

Keterkejutan atas pertanyaan dari pemuda itu membuatnya tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya bisa diam, mencengkeram tangkai payung sembari mencoba melenyapkan ekspresi terkejut yang saat ini terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

Penguntit?

... .. . .. ...

"Sasuke-san! Hei!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk melihat keberadaan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Naruto—dengan nama itu anak tersebut memperkenalkan diri tepat keesokan harinya setelah untuk pertama kali mereka berbicara—melambaikan tangan ke arahnya; berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki. Ekspresi di wajah kecokalatan itu masih sama—konyol namun sekaligus ceria. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menimbang apakah memutuskan untuk langsung menuju ke dalam kafe atau menyapa pemuda itu.

Pada akhirnya, ia memilih menghampiri sosok itu.

Ini adalah hari kesembilan ia mendapati Naruto duduk di tempat yang sama—di sudut jalan yang sama, dengan posisi yang sama—sembari membawa sebuah payung berwarna oranye dengan motif kodok. Hari ketiga dimana ia mendapati dirinya akan duduk di samping si pirang dan mendengarkan apa pun yang dikatakan sosok itu. Naruto tidak pernah berhenti berbicara namun ia juga tidak menemukan dirinya ingin menghentikan apa pun yang dikatakan Naruto.

Sedikit berbeda dengan kehidupannya yang tenang dan sepi.

"Apa yang menurutmu menarik ketika duduk di sini dan menunggu?" katanya. Kedua mata teredar ke arah pejalan kaki yang melintas. Semuanya begitu tampak membosankan. Orang-orang seakan menjadi budak waktu, dikejar oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Tidak peduli dengan apa pun di sekitar mereka.

"Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang pernah kutanyakan kepada ayahku, kau tahu," Naruto menjawab tanpa melihatnya. "Tapi kata Tousan, kau bisa melihat banyak hal dan mencoba bercermin dari mereka. Sangat menarik melihat orang-orang yang bahkan ketika berjalan pun tidak melepaskan ponsel dari tangan mereka. Kau harus sesekali mencobanya. Terkadang mereka bahkan membuatmu tertawa."

"Hn."

Bibir Naruto merenggut. "Che, tidakkah kau punya tanggapan yang lain?"

Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. "Ceritakan sesuatu mengenai ayahmu."

Ada sorot kebanggaan di sepasang mata biru itu. Ia menyadari dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok si pirang terlebih ketika mendengar Naruto tertawa. Ada yang aneh saat dirinya mendengar suara tawa itu.

"Ayahku adalah sosok yang paling keren dan hebat yang ada di dunia ini—_ttebayo_!" Naruto setengah berteriak. "Dia merawat dan membesarkanku sejak Kaasan meninggal. Yah, walau belakangan ini pekerjaan membuatnya jarang untuk pulang tapi tetap saja dia adalah ayah yang _sangat_ hebat."

Cukup lama ia mendengar Naruto menceritakan mengenai ayahnya walau beberapa bagian terakhir tidak sepenuhnya ia dengar. Ia lebih memfokuskan perhatian kepada setiap ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Naruto. Menjadi seorang Uchiha hanya membuatnya mengenal beberapa emosi dan emosi-emosi tersebut lebih sering disembunyikannya. Ia tidak sadar jika hari sudah beranjak semakin malam. Hanya sedikit orang yang terlihat di sekitar mereka. Lampu jalan sudah mulai dinyalakan. Bus terakhir pun sudah berhenti beroperasi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi ia tidak sedikit pun ingin beranjak dari tempat ini.

"Aku piki Tousan tidak akan pulang hari ini," kata Naruto. Pemuda itu berdiri sambil membersihkan debu tidak terlihat di celananya dan mendongak menatap langit yang mulai beranjak malam. Naruto berusaha sangat keras menyembunyikan kekecewaannya tapi tentu saja dengan mudah bisa dilihatnya. "_Well_, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, kurasa. Kau akan datang lagi, bukan?"

Ia hanya bisa memberikan anggukan singkat dan melihat punggung pemuda pirang itu yang berjalan menjauh dengan tangan kanan memainkan gagang payung. Ada keinginan yang kuat untuk meminta Naruto tetap tinggal namun kalimat tersebut sama sekali tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah menghela napas, ia memaksa tubuhnya bergerak; berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari arah Naruto pergi.

_Mungkin besok_, pikirnya, _mungkin besok kalimat tersebut bisa ia ucapkan._

... .. . .. ...

Ia seharusnya sudah menyadari ada yang salah ketika 'ayah' yang dimaksudkan Naruto tidak pernah muncul walau pemuda itu sudah berhari-hari menunggu. Jika saja Yamanaka Ino—rekan kerjanya—tidak menceritakan hal itu padanya, ia pasti masih mempunyai pemikiran yang sama.

Ia pasti masih menunggu sosok itu bersama Naruto.

Tentu saja dirinya tidak keberatan tapi ia tahu semua itu salah. Sangat salah.

Dan cepat atau lambat Naruto harus memperbaiki hal itu.

Awan hitam kembali menggantung di langit. Kali ini lebih gelap dari beberapa hari lalu. Hujan sudah turun bahkan sejak tadi pagi. Matahari seolah menolak untuk menyinari bumi; bersembunyi entah di mana. Ia menatap tetes-tetes hujan yang menghantam permukaan jendela kereta. Pikirannya tertuju bukan kepada sekelilingnya melainkan sosok pemuda pirang yang ia pastikan berada di posisi yang sama sepuluh hari terakhir.

Menunggu di bawah guyuran hujan...

Ia tidak berpikir dua kali menembus hujan yang turun dengan deras. Ia berlari tanpa satu pun yang menaungi menuju jalan yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Jalan untuk pejalan kaki tampak lenggang. Dengan mudah pula membuatnya bisa menemukan keberadaan si pirang.

Naruto duduk di pagar pembatas. Kepala terdongak seperti membiarkan air hujan mengenai wajahnya.

Mencengkeram lengan pemuda itu adalah hal pertama yang dilakukannya. Ia memaksa Naruto berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya; mencoba tidak mengacuhkan tubuh pemuda itu kini menggigil. Bibirnya sedikit membiru karena terlalu lama berada di bawah guyuran air hujan. Kedua mata biru itu memperlihatkan keterkejutan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak bersikap bodoh, Usuratonkachi," desisnya di antara bibir yang terkatup. Air hujan sedikit berhasil meredam suaranya; membuatnya berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara hujan.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Teme! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali pula bahwa aku sedang menunggu Tou—"

"—Ayahmu sudah _mati_," potongnya dengan cepat. "Dia _meninggal_ dalam kecelakaan tiga belas hari yang lalu. Kau seharusnya _tahu_ akan hal itu, Naruto. Tidak ada gunanya bagimu untuk menunggu di sini seperti orang bodoh karena orang yang kautunggu itu tidak akan pernah kembali."

Ia tahu kata-katanya terdengar kejam tapi hal itu harus diucapkannya. Naruto tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini—menunggu sang ayah yang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia dan menolak untuk menerima kenyataan. Ia sudah mendengar dari Ino—yang secara kebetulan tinggal di samping kediaman Naruto—mengenai keadaan pemuda itu.

Mengenai pemuda itu yang menolak menerima sang ayah sudah meninggal.

"Jangan mengatakan lelucon itu—"

Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Naruto; membungkam kembali apa yang dikatakan si pirang. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tanpa kata yang terucap, ia memaksa Naruto untuk tetap menatapnya.

"Ayahmu sudah meninggal," katanya lagi. "Kau menghadiri sendiri pemakamannya, Naruto. Apa kau lupa?"

Selama beberapa saat, kedua mata biru itu melebar. Tidak ada kepercayaan yang terlukis namun pada akhirnya pertahanan pemuda itu perlahan runtuh. Bahu Naruto kini bergetar hebat. Naruto sedang menangis, ia tahu itu, namun air mata tersebut bercampur dengan hujan yang turun dari langit.

Naruto hanya menangis dalam diam. Tidak mengeluarkan isakan apa pun. Kedua tangan kecokelatan itu mencengkeram erat bagian depan kemeja yang dipakainya. Ia membiarkan hal tersebut lebih karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tidak sekalipun ia pernah berada di dalam posisi ini.

Ia hanya bergerak sesuai instingnya sekarang. Ditariknya tubuh Naruto sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengan di bahu si pirang. Tubuh di hadapannya masih bergetar hebat. Ia membiarkan Naruto meluapkan emosi dengan bersandar pada dadanya karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

Membiarkan sudut jalan dan air hujan menjadi teman di tengah kesedihan pemuda itu.

**THE END**

_A creation of my angsty mood, so feel free to drop a review for this story and thank you for reading._


End file.
